Zemo X
The 24 Squads and one Squaderon are known as the Zemo X in the list: 24 Squads: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omnicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, and Omega 1 Squaderon: Zeo The 24 Squads is controlled and led by the Squaderon Zeo. The Zemo: The Zeo Squaderon Anita Garrison is only one among the 13 members in this group who communicates with different 24 squads in different countries. She has the authorization to access to permit by opening the international comm uplink by viewing the survelliance videos, communicating with 24 different squads on their communicating device ways, giving the squads the dossiers and footages of villians or people, giving the quests and missions to 24 squads, enlisting the list of 24 leaders, enlisting the leader's announcement to new members to join the 24 squads, getting the updates of the detailed incidents with the 24 squads and teammates, and reporting a file of the incident from 24 squads. In the case if any member is wounded or dead, the wounded or dead member will be replaced by new member from the Zemo: the Squaderon Zeo as a back up plan team. The rules are: First of all, All members of the Original Zemo are selected in different squads could be 9 squads is listed as a rule. Secondly, all members of the Original LETTA are selected separately. Thirdly, all Secondary Zemo are selected separately. Forthly, all OEAUI are selected separately. Fifthly, all the Xylumen are selected separately. Sixthly, all the XYZU are selected separately. The Zemo: The Alpha Squad Anita Garrison gets the report from the Alpha Squad and informed by the new leader of the Alpha, the one who is making a declaration about being leader. Zeia is a leader of the Alpha Squad who controls the team by selecting the two well-known member selections: Cheetah,and Starwoman. 3 out of 16. She needs more seven members selected yet. Anita informs Zeia that she is making few rules of the squad--No Original Zemo, No Garrison Family, No Star Daggers from Zeia's past connection. She needs Cheetah and Starwoman's help. Abrcabra, Agent Palmer, Anjou, Bakh, Bergyle, Ckaj II, Doctor Martin, Gondeon, Kakapo, Mecca, Sweetheart, Wisent, and Zunior are chosen by Zeia with the help of Cheetah and Starwoman. The 16 selective members of the Alpha Squad in the Zemo group individuals from the list are completed as Spider-Lady put it on the file from the monitor room. The Zemo: The Beta Squad Anita Garrison gets the report from the Beta Squad and informed by the new leader of the Beta Squad, the one who is making a declaration about being leader. Iona is a leader of the Beta Squad who controls the team by selecting the four member selections: Xebec, Xylem, Hot Rod, and Cloud. 5 out of 12. She needs more seven members selections yet. Anita informs Iona that the rule of the squad: No Original Zemo on the same team. Iona understands it. Also, she mentions adding the new rule: No Original Randall Family on the same team. She gladly understands it. In a despite of Zeia and Nitro's off and on relationship, Iona and Suno are married each other in which they are not allowed on the same team. She understands it very well. The second team of the 24 team individuals is Beta. The Zemo: The Gamma Squad Xenon is a leader of the Gamma Squad. The forth team of the team individuals is Gamma. The Zemo: The Delta Squad Anita Garrison gets the report from the Delta Squad and informed by the new leader of the Delta Squad, the one who is making a declaration about being leader. Strong Man is a leader of the Delta Squad who controls the team by selecting the four member selections: Kea, Ghent, Ostrander, and Ursa Major. 5 out of 12. He needs more seven members selections yet. Anita informs Strong Man that the rule of the squad: No Original Zemo on the same team. He understands it. Also, she mentions adding the new rule: Original Secondary Zemo or Next Zemo. That means no Hot Pink, No More Chloroxine, and No Litz. She also adds a new rule: No Redd Family or Redd's Revenge Team. That is making him the hardest to make a decision by selecting new member selections. That means No Redds and No Sheans. The forth team of the 24 team individuals is Delta. The Zemo: The Epsilon Squad The Zemo: The Zeta Squad The Zemo: The Eta Squad The Zemo: The Theta Squad The Zemo: The Iota Squad The Zemo: The Kappa Squad The Zemo: The Lambda Squad The Zemo: The Mu Squad The Zemo: The Nu Squad The Zemo: The Xi Squad The Zemo: The Omicron Squad The Zemo: The Pi Squad The Zemo: The Rho Squad The Zemo: The Sigma Squad The Zemo: The Tau Squad The Zemo: The Upsilon Squad The Zemo: The Phi Squad The Zemo: The Chi Squad The Zemo: The Psi Squad The Zemo: The Omega Squad